User talk:Stormy.Skies
Archive #1 Derp So I'm giving up most of my fanfics, so I was wondering if you'd like to have (if Duck doesn't want it back) A Warrior's Courage Series and if'd you want StormClan Rising Series. If not, that's cool, I have another person you might want them, but anyway x3 If you don't want a part of either one, I can just delete it for you. x3 Thanks! [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 21:41, January 6, 2014 (UTC) It's cool, Ducky said he'd take them xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 02:35, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Re There was a bit in the coding that you had to fix because I made a mistake while creating it. I left you a message a while back telling you how to fix it because I was too lazy to fix it myself xD I just fixed yours, so it should work now. If it doesn't, just let me know and I'll see what I can do :) How've you been, on a personal note x3 [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 02:51, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Lol, I understand. Atleast you go to a school with (supposedly) smart people. Everyone (for the most part) is stupid and ghetto were I have to go >.> And yeah, I only have a few really good friends, so I can understand there too. Maybe you just need to talk a bit more or (if you have the time lol) join some clubs. Maybe there's a writing club you could join or start. But that's great! Also, not sure if I already said this (if not I meant to), I like your new avatar :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 03:51, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Oh yes, I could go on for days about how it's so inefficent and ghetto, but that still sucks. I'm a fucking genius compared to most everyone at my school, and I really am just average in everything sans science. And really? At my school, this really cult-y kid made a "Christan" club (he thinks he can talk to Jesus. Like, sit down and conversate, not pray kinda stuff) just like that. He asked and as long as he had a sponser, which he did, he could do it. But then we can't have a Gay-Straight alliance. Lol, the south is funny place xD but anyway, I can't believe they'd make it hard, but I guess each school is different xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 04:20, January 20, 2014 (UTC) It's not very great, that's for sure :/ And even though it is a private school, I still don't think they should make you pray. I could maybe see more focus on "Christan" values and "history", but they still shouldn't make you pray. On the other hand, people in public schools should also be able to pray if they wish. And it sucks that they hated you, that doesn't sound very Christan, ya know? I would think it's because back when America was a colony, the then southern states were as far south as possible in the colonies. And it could maybe something to due with slavery since the north would represent "right" where slavery was outlawed and the south would represent "wrong" were it wasn't. And now, I 1) don't have money to pay for it's services, and 2) I have a chrome book which doesn't allow you to download stuff like that (I can't even download stuff like emulators or stuff like that). I like it, but you just cant get stuff if it isn't on the Goolge Play store. I mean, I know skype is on there, but then there's number 1 so x3. Short answer: No lol. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 04:56, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Haha, yeah, it's just like marriage equality. How is allowing gay people to get married going to make yours any different? If you don't want one, don't get one, it's not too hard xD But anyway, she sounds a little volitile to say the least xD And yeah, she should def. not be throughing things at people O>O Some sub teacher at my middle school spanked a kid one time. And in elementry school, I had this one teacher that grapped a kid by the wrist and like pulled him or something, but she was crazy. Not that that makes it any better x3 And if you want, you can have my snapchat, it's on my userpage. Just be warned, as Leo and Honey can tell you, I send weird faces xD And I don't think you're ugly. Honestly, even though I don't like girls (or most people lol) like that, I think you're fairly decent and acceptable. Sure, there are some people who look better that you, but there are a lot more who look worse. You be good gurl B) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 05:16, January 20, 2014 (UTC) You should get it, it's pretty cool. And you don't always have to send pictures of yourself, it can be of anything :D And this can be some practice :D And dang, did she keep her job? Yesh :3 And I feel you girl, I've only take two good ones xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 15:19, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, that sucks D: at least you got out :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 18:46, January 20, 2014 (UTC) XD Thanks :D I still have more to add here Do you watch Sherlock by any chance? Don't Make Me Lose You Twice 01:44, February 10, 2014 (UTC) YOU SHOULD OMG SHERLOCK IS AMAZING :D Don't Make Me Lose You Twice 02:46, February 10, 2014 (UTC) That's alright :3 You may not edit but you don't do other things instead of writing *cough* so um, yeah, you're fine. Also, I signed us up for another spotlight and it says you can't be in the middle of choosing new admins so I don't want to do anything to jeprodise that. And yay :D Can you tell me what it's going to be about? I've also been narrowing down my stories and stuff so :3 And right now I'm watching Dance Moms, but in general I've been busy with school, YouTube, and writing, so yeah xD You? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'll be yours forever']][http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmMh1mvsXj_ltVQzRVdgGJw |'Cause I'm a ride or die'] 02:32, March 5, 2014 (UTC) As long as it didnt follow the plotline of Amnesia, you'd be fine :) And ew, sports *hisses* [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'll be yours forever']][http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmMh1mvsXj_ltVQzRVdgGJw |'Cause I'm a ride or die'] 11:17, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Stormy! It's me Bramblestar2521, only in another username! I want to ask, can we submmit other stories other than Warriors here? Thanks!!! Bramble/ Ivyviolet Ivyviolet AKA Admin (talk) 10:13, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Awesome! Can't wait to read it! Bloody 16:50, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I'll be sure to comment soon! And if you want, that's fine :) And dang, you have a lot of followers :O Do you even lift, Bro? 03:33, June 28, 2014 (UTC) I'll just pick Hyperactive :3 Pharaoh AtemYu-Gi-Oh! 04:26, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Stormy, It's not too late... I still remember that welcome note I got in WFW! Anyways, hi again. You're welcome in my territory! Bramble Message Dear Storm, I regret to inform you that due to your current inactivity on the wiki, the other admins and I have elected to demote you from your position of admin. However, if you would like to return to the wiki and are active again, we will be happy to consider reinstating you. We hope you do continue to edit, as you are a valued member of the wiki. 'I Wish I Were Amanda Lepore ' 17:22, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Leo and Bird help me write it x3 Anyway, thanks for understanding, Storm-o! 'I Wish I Were Amanda Lepore ' 23:49, October 14, 2014 (UTC)